La hora de dormir
by Annie Park
Summary: "Raphael es valiente, leal y fuerte. Es un guerrero. Y Mikey lo admira. Lo admira desde que tiene consciencia. Porque siempre ha sido arriesgado, increíble y poderoso." Raph/Mikey. Drabble. Amor de hermanos.


**LA HORA DE DORMIR**

 **By: Annie Park.**

 **Summary: "** Raphael es valiente, leal y fuerte. Es un guerrero. Y Mikey lo admira. Lo admira desde que tiene consciencia. Porque siempre ha sido arriesgado, increíble y poderoso." Raph/Mikey. Amor de hermanos.

 **Advertencias:** Bueno, es más bien una aclaración. Yo no tenía la idea de que esto fuera un TCest, así que no malinterpreten las cosas, jaja. A Mikey le gusta dormir con su hermano mayor, no tiene nada de malo. Eso de acurrucarse lo tengo muy presente con mi hermano. Cuando éramos más chicos y yo tenía miedo, casi siempre me dormía encima de él. Se quejaba de que estaba pesada, pero ya qué.

Los amo, gracias por leer.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Bueno, en realidad no es necesario decirlo, porque es completamente obvio, pero yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

* * *

Mikey recuerda cómo era dormir con sus hermanos. Recuerda el frío debajo de sus pequeños pies al correr por las calles de Nueva York, la oscuridad y la noche sobre él. Borrosos vistazos de su padre hurgando en la basura, buscando mantas para calentarlos a la hora de dormir, hacen eco en su memoria también.

Recuerda los suelos húmedos de las alcantarillas, donde dormían antes de encontrar la guarida, el lugar que llamarían 'hogar' próximamente. Recuerda el frío viento acariciando su piel desnuda, persistente hasta hacerlo temblar. Recuerda a su padre, tan omnipresente y serio como siempre, cubriéndolos con dos delicadas mantas, ligeramente sucias, que apenas alcanzaban a envolver los cuatro cuerpecitos de tortugas. Recuerda el frío de la noche arañando su adorable rostro, la textura rugosa de la manta entre sus deditos, y el metal duro y helado debajo de él, tan ajeno y distante. Recuerda las épocas de invierno, en las que nevaba hasta muy tarde en la ciudad, en las que las paredes de las alcantarillas se cubrían con una fina capa de hielo, como una segunda piel. Recuerda los ligeros, y a veces violentos, temblores de sus hermanos, a sus costados, a causa del clima; pero él no sentía frío.

Recuerda el frío, sí; pero, sobre todo, recuerda el _calor_. Recuerda la suave piel de su hermano, la manera en que él mismo envolvía sus diminutos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Raphael y se acurrucaba contra él: cabeza en el cuello, caparazones juntos, piernas enredadas, unas sobre otras. Recuerda la calidez de sus brazos, que le devolvían con afecto su abrazo a la hora de dormir. Porque Raphael siempre ahuyentaba el frío, con el calor que irradiaba de su piel. El calor que, inexplicablemente, siempre vivía dentro de su hermano, y atraía al pequeño Mikey como un imán.

Raphael siempre alejaba al frío, como un repelente. Al igual que los monstruos. O la oscuridad. O las pesadillas, o el miedo.

Porque Raphael es valiente, leal y fuerte. Es un guerrero. Y Mikey lo admira. Lo admira desde que tiene consciencia. Porque siempre ha sido arriesgado, increíble y poderoso.

Y es por eso que, ahora, en medio de las noches en que siente el miedo subir por su garganta, quemando como la bilis, el temor atenazando su cuerpo tembloroso y las lágrimas húmedas en sus mejillas, y siente el frío y la necesidad de calor, sólo… se levanta. Se levanta, con las piernas temblorosas, y sale de su habitación y camina por el pasillo. Es por eso, por la valiente actitud de Raph, que se dirige a su habitación, con la almohada bajo el hombro, su oso colgando de un brazo, y toca levemente la puerta.

No es necesario tocar más fuerte, o siquiera dar más de tres golpes, porque Raph ya está en la puerta, y le sonríe, adormilado. Y simplemente lo ve, gruñe, se hace un lado y abre la puerta. No hace preguntas. No exige respuestas. Sólo lo escucha. Lo escucha mientras Mikey se desahoga y le explica su sueño, mientras llora en silencio y solloza. Y le coloca una mano sobre los hombros, un reconfortante brazo sobre la parte superior de su caparazón y le susurra un 'Sólo duerme. Mañana estarás mejor'.

Y se recuesta. Y, a pesar de que seguramente lo negará días después, lo deja dormir a su lado, o encima de él. Lo deja acurrucarse contra sus brazos, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, y lo deja pegarse contra su pecho y sentir el calor que irradia su piel.

Y Mikey no siente más miedo. O dolor. O sufrimiento.

Porque Raph ahuyenta todo. El frío, las pesadillas… el dolor.

Y se queda congelado entre la calidez de su hermano, y desea que sea así por siempre.

* * *

 **NA. Creo que voy a escribir de estos dos más seguido, me encantan.**

 **¡R/R por favoooor! Críticas buenas, críticas malas. Todo es bienvenido.**


End file.
